Inmortalidad
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [Para Gir Ginji x su Cumple] MiloxCamus: Fueron pareja en un tiempo remoto, pero debieron separarse xk Milo debia cumplir una venganza. Seis años despues se encuentran, cuando Milo es un cazavampiros, k debe enfrentar una trampa cruel del destino...


**Inmortalidad**

**Una venganza**

**O-o-O-o-O**

Podría decirse que lo perdí.

Fue en el año de mil novecientos noventa y nueve, en una estación de trenes cuando le dije adiós. Todavía llevo grabada en mi memoria, el destello suplicante en sus ojos, y el soborno que sus labios querían hacerme para que no me marchara.

Yo debí decirle la verdadera razón de mi partida, y él me ofreció dejarlo todo para seguirme, hasta el fin del mundo si fuera preciso. Y aunque yo le había propuesto matrimonio esa misma noche, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia, simplemente se me dijo que partiera a Zurich, solo, y que buscara la forma de cobrar una venganza, que bien podría salvar al mundo. Así que empaqué mis pocas pertenencias, con el corazón destrozado me despedí del que tanto amé, y partí; incompleto sin él, pero al fin y al cabo me fui.

Seis años transcurrieron desde la última vez que las suelas de mis botas no se apoyan en esta tierra, y que a mis pulmones no llega este aire citadino tan normal en la ciudad de Londres.

Volví. No estaba en mis planes hacerlo. Deseaba que él se olvidara de mí, antes de hacerle honor a la frase '_que pequeño es el mundo_', y sus diáfanas pupilas volvieran a observarme. Mi retorno a esta ciudad es culpa de la cosa que vengo persiguiendo desde hace un par de años, al culpable de que tuviera que tomar la soledad como estilo de vida; aquél que duerme de día y cena de noche, alimentándose de humanos indefensos como el que ahora persiguen...

Basta de cavilaciones y recuerdos sin sentido. Es la hora de cazar...

O-o-O-o-O 

Rompiendo el viento con la motocicleta que lo ha acompañado todos estos años, el '_cazador de los oscuros_' transita por las calles buscando a los llamados '_amos de la noche_', intentando interrumpir su cena.

Las ondas rubias de su cabello danzaban hacia atrás, alborotadas por la magnitud del viento. Sus manos con guantes negros, apresan los manubrios conforme amentaba la velocidad o daba la vuelta para pasar obstáculos. En la espalda llevaba una funda de cuero, que contenía una espada de plata; en el talle una pistola que tiraba puntiagudas estacas del mismo metal, y en el traje llevaba consigo pequeños juguetes escondidos, que le ayudaban en su misión. Mientras que sus ojos permanecen escondidos de toda luz bajo unas gafas oscuras.

Una sonrisa surca su rostro al verlos huir despavoridos cuando oyen el sonido del motor y ven la luz de las lámparas delanteras de su moto, reconociéndole como '_el cazador_'. De tener suerte se lo comentarán a su líder (el vampiro mayor al que persigue), si ellos no la tienen, terminarán muertos gracias a su habilidad adquirida.

Podría parecer un juego a los ojos de muchos, y ciertamente lo era, aunque demasiadas vidas dependían de su trabajo, le entretenía cazarlos, ver el pánico en sus rostros al carbonizarse lentamente o cuando los atravesaba con una de sus estacas.

Aún con la mueca satírica en su rostro, les echó la moto encima, dando un salto fuera de ella y con la espada en la mano para cortar en dos a los vampiros que saltaron contra él. Mecánicamente la motocicleta se frenó, mientras el rubio tocaba el suelo y se quitaba los lentes. Otro par de inmortales lo miraron entre temerosos y ofendidos, queriendo vengar la '_muerte_' de sus compañeros.

-"Ya saben el mecanismo. Ustedes escogen"- Dijo el rubio de forma burlona. Los no vivos apretaron los colmillos, mostrándole los caninos con ferocidad.

-"Te crees muy listo"- Respondió con desprecio.

-"No me creo... lo soy..."- Comentó seguro y con mayor afán de hacerlos rabiar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos inmortales se le fueron encima. El rubio sacó de su cinturón un látigo plateado en el que enredó a uno de los vampiros, haciéndole caer de bruces contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que se sacaba del talle una pistola y le disparaba una estaca de plata a su compañero. El inmortal terminó en miles de partículas rojizas y anaranjadas, que después adquirieron un color grisáceo. El vampiro que seguía sujeto por el látigo del rubio, hacia vanos esfuerzos por soltarse, ya que cuanto más lidiaba contra su captor, este le quemaba la piel.

-"Será mejor que te rindas."- Le dijo el cazador. –"Hagamos un trato, yo te dejo libre si prometes no cenar por esta noche..."- Una petitoria en lo absoluto racional.

¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones?

Respuesta sencilla: dejarlo en libertad y que le guiara hasta donde se encontraba su maestro, el vampiro al que venía siguiendo desde hace un par de años, el vampiro por el que todo aquello comenzó.

Aquél individuo eterno comenzó a forcejear de forma más insistente, cuando el rubio le apuntó directamente al centro de la cabeza, con el arma.

-"¡Espera!"- Exclamó. –"Tú ganas cazador. Déjame ir"- Trató de calmarse, de tal forma que sus colmillos ya no se mostraran tan amenazantes.

El rubio sonrió, complacido. Retrocedió dos pasos, guardándose la pistola nuevamente en el talle, y activando el mecanismo para destensar el látigo, sin bajar la guardia. En cuanto el inmortal se sintió libre, de un brinco se puso en pie, saltando después por el muro para llegar al techo del edificio y huir. El cazador estaba por seguirle, cuando escuchó a unos cuantos metros un grito aterrador. Volteó rápidamente hacia aquella dirección, indeciso entre sí ir en ayuda de la posible cena de otro vampiro, y entre seguir a la criatura nocturna que acaba de liberar...

-"¡Diantre!"- Maldijo, dando un pisotón. Con uno de sus dedos activó el mecanismo en uno de sus guantes, de tal forma que una espátula se desprendió de este, clavándose en el muro, y sirviéndole como gancho para ascender hasta el techo y atravesar los edificios desde arriba, columpiándose como lo haría el hombre araña.

Metido en un callejón angosto, un vampiro había acorralado a su presa. Lo tenía sujeto por el cuello y por la cintura. La victima aferraba los dedos a la nuca del inmortal, mientras sentía como la vida se le filtraba a través de las heridas que tenía en la garganta. El rubio volvió a incrustar un gancho en la pared para deslizarse por el cable, que quedó en forma inclinada. Una vez tocando el suelo con la suela de las botas, habiendo alertado al vampiro, usó su látigo de metal para apartarlo y darle con una estaca en el pecho y hacerlo desaparecer.

La victima calló sin fuerzas al suelo, intentó arrastrarse por este, posiblemente para huir. El rubio lo observó con lastima. Después de que un mortal era mordido por un vampiro, su sangre era infectada; dejándole sólo dos salidas: Morirse desangrado o convertirse en vampiro.

El muchacho dejó de moverse. El rubio caminó lánguidamente hacia él. Se arrodilló a su lado, levantándole para darle la vuelta y comprobar si aún continuaba con vida; mas, al ver su rostro entre la oscuridad, el horror se apoderó de su ser.

No podía creer que de todas las personas que habitaban en el mundo, especialmente en aquella ciudad, fueran a encontrarse previamente con él.

La joven victima tenía dos preciosas pupilas caobas que se centraron en sus zafiros, mirándole de una forma entrañable, nostálgica; creyendo que había muerto, y que lo volvía a ver, o que se quedó dormido en su propia sala, y ahora soñaba con él.

-"Milo…"- Apenas podía hablar. El nombrado le sonrió de forma especial, como en tiempos antiguos no lo hacia. Apretó los labios, y con sus dedos hizo lo mismo sobre las marcas yugulares que aún sangraban.

-"Camus, shh… No hables más…"- Lo silenció.

Increíble que se encontraran después de tanto tiempo…

-"Vol-volviste..."- Desobedeció el joven de cabellos tan rojos, como el líquido vital que le faltaba.

-"Si, estoy aquí… pero por favor, no hables"

-"Ahora… yo me voy…"- El rubio movió desesperadamente la cabeza.

No ahora que volvían a verse podía darse el lujo de perderlo.

El pelirrojo lentamente cerró los ojos, dejando a Milo asustado, acongojado, con una terrible mezcla de emociones al pensar que había muerto, aunque para su fortuna, solamente quedó inconsciente.

**o.o.o**

Después de llevarlo cargando entre sus brazos, por las calles, protegiéndolo, amándolo en silencio; llegaron al departamento, que bajo un nombre falso, se había alquilado. Para poder sacar las llaves, soltó suavemente las piernas del taheño en el suelo, dejando el resto de su cuerpo recargado en su propio brazo zurdo. Cuando abrió la puerta volvió a cargarlo, cerrándola cuidadosamente con las piernas y la espalda.

Una vez dentro caminó hasta su alcoba para depositar el cuerpo de su ex novio en la cama, finamente tendida. Para que no estuviera en total oscuridad, abrió las cortinas, de tal manera que la luz de los edificios contiguos penetrara a través de los cristales y alumbrara un poco el ala, sin que pudiera molestar a su huésped. Así, mientras el pelirrojo reposaba, él le colocó una venda en el cuello para detener la hemorragia.

Sabía que el virus ahora corría por las venas de su ex amante, y que solamente le quedaban tres alternativas: eliminar la sangre infectada mediante una transfusión, matarlo, o convertirlo en vampiro. Esta tercera opción era la que más le desagradaba, puesto odiaba a los inmortales más que nada en el mundo, y a él lo había amado tanto, que seis años después, todavía podía percibir los estragos de ese viejo sentimiento en sí mismo…

Se sentó en la cama, a un lado de las piernas del pelirrojo, tomándole la mano y deslizando sus dedos suavemente por esta, acariciándola cada vez con mayor fervor. Sujetó firmemente la extremidad del taheño, al tiempo que con la mano libre trazaba círculos y líneas indefinidas a través de los pómulos del otro.

Aún lo amaba. No pudo olvidarlo en el transcurso de aquellos años, en las peleas contra los inmortales y su propio andar por las calles. La pregunta era ¿él enterró su pasado después de que le rompió el corazón en la estación de trenes?

Unos días atrás, incluso en una hora remota, Milo podía haber preferido no verlo, que Camus le olvidara consiguiéndose a alguien más; en ese momento estaba dispuesto a usar cualquier de sus armas y eliminar a algún rival existente.

-"Me prometí a mi mismo que te olvidaría… pero no puedo… no pude. Lo que siento por ti no tiene principio, ni conoce el final…"- Si se mirara en un espejo seria imposible reconocerse, observarse con ese semblante jovial, nostálgico, alegre… Como si él tiempo regresara y tuviera otra vez veinte años.

Pero existían heridas difíciles de suturar, y esa era una igual a las marcas que su pelirrojo tenía en la yugular.

**Flash Back**

La última noche hicieron algo más que una mezcla homogénea, fue la fusión de dos almas, de dos cuerpos frenéticos demostrándose su amor. Para la temperatura a la que habían sido sometidos, aquella nevada y desolada mañana, el frío helaba algo más que la sangre…

-"No tienes que hacerlo…"- Rogaba él, el amante que había prometido amor y fidelidad.

-"Debo vengar a mis padres"- Repetía frío, dolido, reprimiendo la pena que se asomaba por sus zafiros.

-"La venganza no te llevará a nada"- Insistía, tratando de disuadirlo a quedarse.

-"Me sentiré satisfecho"- Los gestos de su rostro eran tan diferentes al jovial chico que tanto quería, y eso le asustaba.

-"¿Tu estúpida venganza es más importante que yo?"· Inquirió dolido, frotándose las manos y con ellas el anillo de compromiso.

-"Ya hablamos de eso…"- Tajó el rubio.

-"Yo quiero saberlo ahora"- Milo lo tomó sorpresivamente por las mejillas, pegando sus narices.

-"Te amo más que a mi propia vida"- Camus colocó las manos sobre las de él.

-"¿Entonces, por qué quieres desperdiciarla en una causa vana?"- La locomotora anunció sus últimos momentos en la estación. El rubio se separó, tomando las pocas pertenencias que tenía y caminando hacia el vagón.

-"Mató a mis padres, mató a Hagen… él no merece vivir…"- Respondió sin detenerse. El pelirrojo siguió sus pasos

-"Él ya está muerto"

-"¡Voy a terminar con él, Camus, no me importa si debo venderle mi alma al diablo!"

-"Yo quiero ir contigo"

-"Imposible"- Tajó el rubio, sin detenerse aunque se sentía conmovido por su decisión. El ojicaoba apresuró el paso, caminando a la par de él.

-"¿Por qué condenarte solo?"- Le preguntó molesto, abatido.

-"Porque es mi destino"

-"¡No es más que un capricho tuyo!"- Gritó, con sus pupilas apunto de desbordarse de dolor.

-"Debo irme, ya no intentes detenerme"- Camus lo tomó por el brazo, jalando de el para obligarle a que sus pupilas le enfrentaran. Cuando o tuvo de frente, sus brazos rodearon posesivamente el cuello del rubio, a la par que sus labios se unían a los del otro para robarles un beso demandante.

Milo trató de quedarse quieto, de que el pelirrojo comprendiera que su boca no podría ser suficiente adicción para él; pero, la verdad es que él amaba cada parte de su prometido, y le fue imposible no soltar su equipaje para prenderse al cuerpo del otro. Sus labios se movieron rápido, permitiéndoles a sus pulmones llenarse y vaciarse de oxígeno con cada movimiento.

El taheño se apartó, mordiéndole el labio antes de decir

-"¿Sacrificarás lo que hemos vivido este tiempo por una estupidez?"- El rubio lo empujó suavemente por la cintura, agachando el rostro para no caer nuevamente bajo su encanto.

-"Lo siento amor, debo irme"- Fue lo último que le dijo, tratando de escapar.

-"No te importan mis deseos… mis sentimientos…"

-"Si eso fuera cierto no me hubiera despedido de ti. Bien pude partir mientras dormías"- Sus facciones se endulzaron. Con su mano acarició la mejilla de su amante, dibujándola por última vez en su memoria. –"Te amo mucho, Camus, por ello, no me atrevería a pedirte…"- El nombrado lo golpeó en el pecho

-"¡No te atrevas a decirme adiós! ¡Prometiste que te casarías conmigo!"- Milo permitió que lo golpeara.

-"Camus, se realista, no sé si te vuelva a ver. Tú sabes cuales son las probabilidades"

-"Te odiaré si no regresas"

-"Deberías hacerlo desde este momento."- En el acto sus palabras murieron en la cavidad del ser más amado por él, compartiendo la última caricia, antes de subir el tren y desaparecer seis largos años.

**End of Flash Back**

La vida de Camus ahora peligraba, y Milo solamente tenía una salida.

El rubio posó sus labios en la palma gala, apresándola suavemente su piel. A esta delicada caricia, los dedos del taheño temblaron un poco, comprimiéndose hasta cerrar el puño, y al mismo tiempo sus parpados descubrieron dos preciosas caobas.

El ojiazul fijó la vista en su semblante, mirándole horrorizado. Se levantó rápidamente, retrocediendo, cubriéndose por las sombras de la habitación. Cuando Camus abrió completamente los ojos, percibió el dolor punzante en su cuello, por lo que se llevaba los dedos a las heridas, quejándose.

-"Milo…"- Musitó, adolorido, recordando la imagen de su ser amado.

El nombrado deseó salir, pero se contuvo.

-"Sé que tú me trajiste…"- Se deslizó por la cama, tratando de levantarse. –"Eras tú. No se trataba de ninguna ilusión… no era yo apunto de morir… Eras realmente tú…"- Su cuerpo tubo la energía necesaria para apoyarse, pero tan pronto como intentó realizar otro movimiento, se desvaneció.

Preocupado, por reflejo o por lo que fuera, Milo avanzó hacia él, tomándole entre sus brazos. A pesar del desvanecimiento, del fuerte mareo, el taheño supo quien había evitado su caída.

-"Testarudo…"- Le riñó el rubio. Nuevamente lo colocó en el lecho. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados, pues el padecer continuaba.

-"Asesino…."- Mas que por insulto lo había dicho de juego. Si estaba ahí, con vida, diciendo aquello, es que se había convertido en un cazador.

-"Loco…"

-"Tonto…"

-"Irracional…"

-"Abandona hogares"

-"Egocentrico"

-"Te amo…"

-"Ca…"- El insulto murió en sus labios al escuchar esas palabras. –"¿Me amas?"- Inquirió, con un centenar de emociones revoloteando en su interior.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, encontrando ese semblante de piel nívea, nariz perfectamente alineada y dos preciosos edenes contemplándole.

-"¿Te sorprende?"- Respondió con otra pregunta, alcanzando con su mano la mejilla del blondo -"Debería…"

-"No quiero que lo hagas"- Decidió el cazador, retirando aquella extremidad, pero deteniéndola con la propia.

-"¡Después de seis años te atreves a pedirme eso!"- Exclamó el taheño, intentando incorporarse, pero únicamente logrando caer de nuevo en el lecho.

-"Debes estar tranquilo"- Trató de calmarlo, mas, Camus lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

-"¿Por qué no dejaste que terminara conmigo? Es mejor estar muerto que vivir sin ti"- Reclamó, impregnando cada palabra con esa sensación de vacío y abandono que Milo había plantado en su corazón.

-"¡No digas tonterías!"- Exclamó el otro, profundamente ofendido. El pelirrojo ladeó el rostro, respondiendo en tono bajo, dolido.

-"¿Qué más te da? Tu prioridad es la venganza"- El ojiazul se encargó de que volviera a mirarlo, al colocar la mano en su mentón.

-"Camus, basta"

-"Basta tú."- Milo desesperó, ascendiendo a la cama para encerrarlo entre sus brazos y piernas, dejando que su rostro permaneciera cerca al del su ex amante.

-"¿Qué quieres de mi?"- Le susurró, dejando que su aliento golpeara los labios del ser que tanto idolatraba. -"¿Quieres que simplemente tengamos sexo y nos olvidemos de todo?"- Los labios del pelirrojo se movieron, mostrándole aquella sonrisa sensual y conciliadora de antaño, aquella que solía mostrarle en sus momentos de debilidad. Nuevamente le tocó el pómulo con ayuda de la yema de sus dedos, respondiéndole:

-"Eso no estaría mal… claro, si es que no te importe tener un moribundo en tu cama, y si aún no me has olvidado."- La boca del cazador clonó el gesto de Camus, acercándose un poco más para poder rozarla dócilmente.

-"¿Cómo olvidarte? Tendrían que extirparme el corazón"- El pelirrojo correspondió sus caricias labiales, moviéndose tan sutilmente como una ventisca.

-"Pensé que esa parte en ti ya estaba muerta"- Suspiró, aumentando gradualmente el compás del beso. Milo sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

-"Yo también. Tal parece que tú siempre logras despertarla."- Su boca se posesionó de la de su amante, sin permitirle hablar de nuevo, al tiempo que su dermis percibía el calor que transmitían las manos de Camus.

Tanto tiempo lejos, sin que sus cuerpos pudieran fundirse uno contra el otro, y el cazador no desebaba nada más en el mundo que estar con él, que desnudarlo por completo y recorrer cada palmo de su cuerpo con sus manos, con sus labios, con su lengua…

Suspiró entre besos, apartándose lentamente como quien no desea dejar aquello que más ama.

-"Necesitas descansar…"- Le dijo, dejando el último beso en sus labios.

-"Estoy bien…"- Discutió.

-"No lo estas…"- Nuevamente pensó en las únicas salidas que tenía para librarlo del virus, cada una menos fácil de tomar que la otra. Tal vez la transfusión seria una salida.

-"Mañana te llevaré al hospital, te lo prometo."- Camus lo miró extrañado, a punto de discutir, cuando el rubio colocó un dedo en sus labios, acallando cualquier réplica. –"Quédate esta noche conmigo. Hoy, tal como hace años, mi corazón y mi cuerpo son tuyos."- Nuevamente ese lado romántico, esa parte sensible en él que el pelirrojo despertaba. El ojicaoba sonrió, aunque sus ojos destilaron una emoción antónima.

Milo se recostó, permitiendo que la cabeza de Camus se apoyara en su pecho, en tanto él lo protegía con sus brazos.

El pelirrojo mantuvo los ojos abiertos un rato, hasta que el sueño lo venció. Cuando el cazador notó que su respiración se moderaba, también se relajó y durmió en paz por primera vez en varios años…


End file.
